Recent changes in today's housing industry have led to an increased use by builders of premanufactured or fabricated construction components Premanufactured building components, such as panels, are used for walls, roofs, floors, doors, and other components of a building. Premanufactured building components are desirable because they decrease greatly the time and expense involved in constructing new building structures. However, the premanufactured building components for structural-load-bearing panels must comply with a number of required specifications based on structural criteria, such as axial load-bearing, shear and racking strengths, and total weight of the components. Additional criteria that may affect the specifications of the components include fire resistance, thermal insulation efficiency, sound abating properties, rot and insect resistance, and water resistance. In addition, the preferred premanufactured components are readily transportable, efficiently packaged, and easily handled.
Premanufactured components for building construction have in the past had a variety of constructions. A common component is a laminated or composite panel One such composite panel includes a core material of foam or other insulating material positioned between wood members, and the combination is fixed together by nails, screws, or adhesives. These wood composite panels suffer from the disadvantage of being combustible and not mechanically stable enough for many construction applications. These wood composite panels are subject to rot, decay, and insect attack Accordingly, wood composite panels are not deemed satisfactory for a large cross-section of modern building applications. In one variation of the wood-composite building panel, a laminated skin is fixed to the outside wood members. These panels with the laminated skin are more expensive to manufacture while suffering from the same inadequacies as the panels without the laminated skins.
A significant improvement to the building component technology was developed and set forth in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,846, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. The improved technology provides a structural building component, having front and back side panels positioned opposite each other, and a plurality of joining sides positioned intermediate the front and back side panels so as to substantially define a six-sided structure having an interior area therein. An insulating core is positioned in the interior area, and the insulating core has a plurality of throughholes extending between the front and back side panels. A plurality of individual shear resistance connectors are positioned in the throughholes and adhered to the front and back side panels.
Constructing the building component using the shear resistance connectors substantially increases the shear strength of the component. As a result, improved building components can be constructed to vary the load-bearing strength vs weight characteristics of the building components by varying the thicknesses, densities and configurations of the side panels and the joining sides, and by varying the number, configuration and positioning of the shear resistance connectors. Accordingly, a person can design a building structure, determine the structural requirements for the building components, and then select a desired load-bearing strength, shear strength, and weight of the building panels to meet the structural requirements, and then construct the appropriate specified panel required for the defined application.
The improved building components with shear resistance connectors can be very strong, lightweight, and versatile building components, compared to similar panels without the shear resistance connectors. However, the manufacturing of such building components can be a relatively time-consuming and labor-intensive process, which can increase cost and lower the availability of the components.